Querida Natasha Adiós
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DAENERYS FRIKI BLACK / La vida y el trabajo los han separado, pero Clint Barton y Natasha Romanoff siguen en contacto por carta. Un día, luego de un tiempo sin noticias de Clint, Natasha le envía una carta preguntándole qué hace. Pocos días después, recibe la respuesta, que no era la que ella esperaba.


**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DAENERYS FRIKI BLACK**

 **Nunca había escrito un Clintasha, pero siempre hay una primera vez. Me costó un poco, aunque espero que sea de tu agrado.**

 **Bueno, es un poco triste, al final. Prepárate para... ¿sufrir? Algo así.**

* * *

Querida Natasha:

Hablando de eso, ¿por qué no me dejas llamarte Nat? O sea, "Querida Nat" quedaría mucho mejor. Deja de mandarme una carta amenazadora cada vez que escribo Nat en vez de tu nombre completo. ¿Cuál es tu problema con las apócopes? Mira, yo me llamo Clinton y todo el mundo, _incluida tú,_ me llama Clint. Casi puedo oírte decir: _Touchée._

Así que, en vista y considerando que tú me llamas Clint y no Clinton, empecemos la carta de nuevo:

Querida Nat:

¿Cómo estás? ¿Sigues liándote a golpes con Wanda cada vez que ella se mete con tu mente? Digo, o sea, a mí también me gustaría poder meterme con tu mente a veces para suavizarte las emociones. Cuando te pones furiosa… bueno, eres peor que Hulk, sin ofender. Eres mortalmente hermosa, y la parte de "mortalmente" es literal. Casi podría decir que no me importaría que me mataras en ese momento, siendo mi muerte a manos de una criatura tan bella.

Luego de rabiar un rato e intentar romper la carta (cosa imposible porque es papel de acero, hecho expresamente para poder mandarte una carta irrompible; no preguntes dónde lo conseguí, es confidencial), espero que sigas leyendo. Sino todo esto que te estoy escribiendo sería al divino botón, y sabes que no me gusta hacer cosas al divino botón.

¿Recuerdas lo que hago cada vez que frunces el ceño? ¿Recuerdas que te acaricio las cejas hasta que las relajas y sonríes a pesar de que estés enojada? Sí, sé que te fastidia, pero haz de cuenta de que lo estoy haciendo ahora. Intentas parecer dura por fuera, pero tú, más que nadie, necesitas mimos. Por favor, no me mates por decir eso. No tiene nada de malo saber que tienes corazón.

No eres una máquina de matar, ¿sabes? Intentaron hacerte así, intentaron hacerte asesinar gente sin remordimientos, pero ni tú te lo crees. Te duele matar, y yo lo sé muy bien. ¿Por qué, sino, dudaste antes de dispararme cuando nos conocimos? Esa duda fue la que me salvó la vida, así que eres una buena persona y punto.

Probablemente estés rabiando otra vez, e intentando romper la carta de nuevo. Si tengo un poco de suerte, estarás pensando que soy un sentimental sin enfadarte. Sé que odias las cartas sentimentales, aun cuando provengan de mí. Pero necesito escribirte esta carta, así que léela.

¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que Mérida, esa heroína de Disney, se parecía a la hija que nosotros dos podríamos tener, y que tú te enojaste y no me hablaste por una semana? No te pedí perdón en ese momento, me parecía que sólo estabas siendo fastidiosa. Pero, bueno, ahora sé la verdad sobre tu condición. Lo siento, Nat, esa vez no quise ofenderte. Por nada del mundo te haría una broma tan cruel, y lo sabes.

¿Recuerdas el único momento romántico que tuvimos? Tus ojos brillaban tanto como las estrellas esa noche. Por primera vez, te vi feliz. Me hice una promesa a mí mismo, que ya no puedo cumplir. Prometí que te cuidaría por siempre.

Amo la forma en que entrecierras los ojos cuando digo algo que no entiendes, y probablemente lo estés haciendo en este momento.

Amo la forma en que frunces tus labios, en un puchero casi infantil, cuando algo te preocupa.

Amo la forma en que agitas tu cabello rojo cuando niegas con la cabeza.

Amo la forma en que tus manos no pueden estarse quietas cuando estás nerviosa.

Quizás pensaste que yo no me daba cuenta, pero tengo todos esos detalles grabados a fuego en mi corazón. Cosas, manías y costumbres que ni siquiera tú sabes que tienes. Yo te miro, Nat, te miro cuando no sabes que lo estoy haciendo, te observo en cada detalle, memorizándote para cuando no te tenga a mi lado.

Quisiera poder abrazarte de nuevo. Quisiera pedirte que te casaras conmigo. No descansaría hasta que dijeras que sí. Quisiera amarte durante todos los días de tu vida. Quisiera envejecer a tu lado, porque, ¿sabes?, a pesar de ser héroes, algún día los años nos caerán encima, y ¿entonces qué? Una casa, un hogar, niños, aunque sean adoptados, un perro, un gato… nosotros dos juntos. ¿Alguna vez tuviste ese mismo sueño o estoy construyendo castillos en el aire?

Te estás preguntando qué me impulsa a escribir esta sarta de sentimientos y cosas sin sentido. La respuesta duele, pero a ti no puedo mentirte.

En tu última carta, entre todas tus frases agudas, filosas, sarcásticas, profesionales y demás, pude deducir que me preguntabas dónde me encontraba en ese momento, casi podría asegurar que sonabas preocupada.

Estaba en una misión en Afganistán, y sigo en el mismo lugar, sólo que ya no estoy de misión.

Estoy en una habitación. Es gris, fría y sólo tiene una ventana velada con persianas y rejas. La puerta tiene candado. Sólo hay una mesa y una silla. Mis tobillos y una de mis manos están atados a la silla. Sólo me dejaron una mano libre, con la que te estoy dedicando este último adiós. Es como mi derecho a una "sola llamada", como el que puedes exigir cuando te meten en prisión. Sólo que de acá no hay salida. No hay soborno posible, no hay manera de evitar el final.

Lo siento, Nat. Eran demasiados. No pude ni moverme antes de que me atraparan. Yo no soy un superhéroe, no tengo poderes. Me quitaron mi arco y mis flechas, y sin ellos no soy nada, soy solo un soldado desarmado en la base del enemigo.

Prometieron que te harían llegar esta carta. La leerán primero, probablemente, e intentarán descifrar si te estoy escribiendo algo en clave que pueda ponerlos en peligro. Pero no hay nada en clave, no esta vez. Para cuando te llegue esta carta, yo ya estaré bajo tierra. No hay manera de salvarme. Así que sólo es una despedida. Y creo que también te estoy pidiendo perdón, por no haber hecho que las cosas salieran mejor, por no volver a tu lado.

Ya debo ir despidiéndome. Oigo las voces detrás de la puerta cerrada. Mi verdugo ha llegado. No será doloroso. Un disparo en el lugar correcto y listo. Sabes por experiencia que los asesinos profesionales no fallan, y creo que ese es mi único consuelo. Yo no le tengo miedo a morir, sino al dolor. Esto no dolerá.

Oigo la llave en la cerradura del candado. Ya vienen. Ya llegó el momento.

Querida Natasha… Adiós.

Clint Barton

* * *

 **Espero que te haya gustado, y no haberte arruinado el cumpleaños :3**

 **Eso de que Clint dijo que Mérida parecía hija de él y Natasha, y Nat se enojó, es porque ella fue esterilizada cuando se convirtió en asesina.**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
